


What Lies Behind

by Musical_in_Theory



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Forgetting, I just want Damien to be happy, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_in_Theory/pseuds/Musical_in_Theory
Summary: Wilford Warfstache begins to remember what Darkiplier wishes he could just forget.





	What Lies Behind

“Damn it all!” Dark roared. He stood up from his seat and took a few deep breaths. The ringing that had crescendoed only moments before began to die down. The demon squinted down at his desk, littered with files on one Mark Edward Fischbach surrounding a computer glowing with the visage of the man going by Markiplier. This man was nothing like the monster he was tracking. He was too… giving. His Mark had never given anything to anyone, only ever taking until there was nothing left to be salvaged. 

Another dead end. How many more times must he go searching for his prey only to find another red herring. The Actor was learning, evolving in ways that kept Dark from ever being a step ahead rather than the three steps behind he always managed to be. 

A gunshot rang out in the hallway outside of Dark’s office. The trichromatic man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. There was the other ever-present detriment to his progress, Wilford Warfstache. Everyday Dark had to wake up wondering if today was the day the cotton-candied psychopath would burn the entire building down. Keeping him around was a definite liability, but he was the only one who’d be able to gain the upper hand on the Actor if Dark could only find him. A burden he simply had to bear.

A loud banging sounded on the door barricading Dark’s office. He only had a second to acknowledge the sound, before the rosy maniac himself barged in. The far too wide smile plastered across his face was never a good sign. Dark sighed, “Wilford, I’ve told you more than enough times to knock befo-” Dark’s eyes zeroed in on the object within the other’s grasp, “What is that?”

Wilford’s eyes lit up in delight. He spun the black-stained cane around in his hand. “You like it? I found it in one of the closets. Now why on Earth would you keep such a beautiful object like this all cooped up, eh? It’s perfect for a good whappin’ or maybe even a stabbin’ if I sharpened the end a bit.” He launched into a hearty laugh that shook through his whole body, but he choked on it when his gaze landed on Dark. 

The man in front of him hadn’t taken his eyes off of the cane. He looked… scared of it. But Dark wasn’t ever scared of anything. He was the one who scared people. This was just a piece of wood. Wilford looked around for any “clues”, but what he found was a picture on Dark’s desk of a man out in front of a large estate. The man in the pictures. He looked so familiar. His hair, his face, his red robe. Why?

Recollection smashed into William. He stumbled back a step as if it were a tangible thing that had just pushed him over. The gun. The detective. The DA. The fall. The rise. The madness. The memories. How could he forget? He looked up at the figure before him, no longer seeing his associate Darkiplier, but his dear friend Damien.

“Damien? Damien! Haha! I knew it. I knew you were still here! What a prank, old chap! Now where’s Celine? Have you seen her?” Will rambled on about how he didn’t remember what had happened to everyone after that fateful night, but Dark wasn’t listening. His mind had gone deaf to the world around him. He wasn’t Damien. He wasn’t that man anymore. Mark had made sure of that. Will had mistaken him for that good man, but there was no comparison in Dark’s opinion. Damien was a good man who had only ever wanted to help. But Dark? What he had become? No, Damien’s legacy was to be protected from all of that. 

Will had just turned around to go off and try to find his lost friends when a cold hand wrapped around his wrist. He looked from the hand up to its owner.  Dark Damien’s eyes were downcast, refusing to meet his own, but even he could see the fury that burned behind them. “I’m not Damien,” he said in a quiet, strained voice, “I’m not your friend. I’m not Damien, and you’re not William. Both of those men died a long time ago. Celine is gone. Th-the DA is gone. You and I are all the remains.”

Will ripped his arm from his friend’s grip. “S-stop. What are you saying? I don’t- I don’t understand. If they’re gone, then we need to go find them.” He took a step back, caught in a hurricane of his own confusion, his own lost time. He looked to who he thought was his best friend in a silent plea for help and comfort.

All he received in return was a sigh as the man before him reached his gray hand out towards him. “Aren’t you tired of searching? Aren’t you tired of remembering?” the man started walking closer, “You look so very tired. Perhaps it’s time you went to sleep.” Before Will knew what was happening, the cane was taken gently from his hands as he was slowly enveloped by the blanket of cold unconsciousness. 

Wilford woke up underneath the covers on his own bed. He didn’t remember falling asleep, but passing out was no stranger to him. He shrugged and started getting for whatever antics the day ahead of him had in store. Had he looked out the window on his way out of the room, he would’ve have seen Dark standing in front of a blazing fire in the backyard.

The flames licked at Dark’s figure, but he paid them no heed. He simply stared into the flames trying to forget what his old friend had fought so hard to remember. Beneath him were the burning remains of the past: a broken mirror, a cane, an invitation, a safari hat. Each of them a reminder of a past that could never be fixed. His journey began with so many that he had cared about, but now he past is burning in a heap behind the building, silently and with only one left to mourn it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Be sure to check out some of my other works on here if you liked what you read. Also maybe stop on by my Tumblr (@musical-in-theory) if you're feeling up to it. I have a lot of dialogue prompts over there that I don't always post on here. Have a fantastic day!!


End file.
